


Aftercare

by lauramebob



Series: Yondu week 2017 [1]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kid!Yondu, Medical Procedures, Slave!Yondu, Yondu week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 23:32:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11519811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lauramebob/pseuds/lauramebob
Summary: Resubmitted for day one: slavery of Yondu week.Yondu never claimed to be smart (he'd never actually had his intelligence confirmed one way or the other) but he liked to think that he was by no means an idiot. He knew full well what was coming as soon as he laid eyes on the tray of mean looking knives (some smooth, some serated) laid out neatly in the too-white room, the antiseptic burning his throat and stinging his eyes as he struggled to breathe.





	Aftercare

**Author's Note:**

> posted on mobile so apologies if the layout's a little weird.

Yondu renewed his struggles with newfound vigour as he was hoisted off the ground. Unfortunately, the strength of a half-starved slave of eleven standard cycles is nothing compared to that of a full grown overseer and he soon found his arms and legs pinned, his face smooshed against the metal table as someone else restrained his head.

He had seen the way the Kree medic had watched him during his last routine visit to the pens. The pitying looks the elder Centurians had thrown him as he was led away, the scars that had replaced their once proud crests shimmering mockingly as they hastily looked away again. Yondu never claimed to be smart (he'd never actually had his intelligence confirmed one way or the other) but he liked to think that he was by no means an idiot. He knew full well what was coming as soon as he laid eyes on the tray of mean looking knives (some smooth, some serated) laid out neatly in the too-white room, the antiseptic burning his throat and stinging his eyes as he struggled to breathe.

"Stop struggling. This won't hurt a bit." The monotone voice of the medic informed him before Yondu felt a sharp pain in the back of his neck.

 

Although his eyes were refusing to cooperate, Yondu's nose informed him that he was back in the pens. There was no mistaking that particular blend of sweat and sewage. Groaning, he forced his eyes open and peeled his face off the most-definitly-not-his threadbare blanket which had been serving as a makeshift pillow.

The still muzzy part of his brain wondered why he felt slightly off balance as he forced himself to sit up before it all came rushing back. Whimpering he slowly lifted a shaking hand to the top of his head, simultaneously needing the confirmation and dreading what he was going to find (or not find as the case may be). 

He felt empty air where before he would have brushed the top of his crest. Down, down until he felt the bandages against his scalp, down his neck, between his prominent shoulder blades, until he couldn't reach any further. 

Someone gave his leg a brief kick.

"Only make it worse, pokin' at it like that." An older Centauri male he recognised as Dayin grumbled as he lowered himself on his haunches, holding out a cup of water. 

Yondu drank, making sure to leave enough for his elder before handing the cup back.

"Why did they-" 

Dayin shrugged, "fuck if I know kid. Only thing you need to know is it's gone and ain't no amount a wishin' an' head pattin' gonna bring it back."

"Ya'll better not have drooled all on my beddin' now." Another Centauri, Autori settled next to Dayin with little preamble and swiped the cup, giving his mate a cheeky wink as he did. 

"How ya doin' kid?" 

"Feel kinda wierd."

Autori grabbed onto Yondu's chin and looked him dead in the eye before giving a brief laugh.

"Gave ya the good stuff, ya lucky bastard. Here." He unwrapped a leather wristguard and deposited it on Yondu's lap, "My reckonin' you gotta couple more hours before them pain meds wear off. Make sure ya champ down on that when they do. Don't needju keepin' everyone 'wake with ya cryin' all night."

Yondu nodded, feeling himself start to sway a little, Dayin caught him as he slumped forward, Autori helping manouvere him onto his front. "Ya sleep on ya back ya'll tear the wound," Dayin explained,"Medic ain't gonna thank ya for that."

Yondu let the voices wash over him as the two elders started talking between themselves. Pretending for a brief moment that he had parents who actually cared. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Have some feels! Thanks to coffee_mage for suggesting Dayin and Autori's names. 
> 
> Comments appreciated :)


End file.
